


STAR'S SEX VIDEO IS STOLEN: Queen Drummer in Kinky Games with Band Mates

by Annie_Ares



Series: You've Yet to Have Your Finest Hour [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intersex, Intersex Roger, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyandry, Roger has a vagina, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, poly!Queen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: 双性！Roger+Queen的4p当你误打误撞获得了一盘未公开的皇后乐队录像带然后你发现这其实是一盘性爱录像带垃圾想法来自于太阳报头版头条报道小罗的性爱录像带泄露事件STAR'S SEX VIDEO IS STOLEN: Queen drummer in kinky games with Flake girl
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: You've Yet to Have Your Finest Hour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363543
Kudos: 25





	STAR'S SEX VIDEO IS STOLEN: Queen Drummer in Kinky Games with Band Mates

作为皇后乐队的狂热粉丝，你会尽你所能收集到所有有关于他们的东西，前几天你从二手市场淘来了一堆录像带，店主告诉你那都是乐队的mv。你整理好它们之后发现有一盒不太一样的，上面没写歌曲的名字，只有鼓手Roger的名字。或许这是他们没有公布的歌曲，这让你非常期待，决定先看看里面都有些什么。

“好了，开始录了。”录像带刚开始被一个人穿着凌乱衬衫的身体近距离的挡住了，不过已经有了声音，你能听出来它来自吉他手Brian。看起来这是一个没有修剪过的母带，你更激动了，咬着指甲看着Brian从画面前退开，一间宽敞的卧室出现在屏幕中，凌乱的床铺离摄像机不远，足够让你看清上面躺着的是金发的鼓手Roger，他浑身赤裸，正看着摄像机，而他们黑头发的主唱Freddie也没穿任何衣服，在他身上亲吻着。

你突然意识到了这是什么。

不是你想看到的未公开mv，比那要好上一万倍，是前段时间上了太阳报的Roger的性爱录像带。鉴于太阳报低得可怜的信誉，当时你跟大部分乐队粉丝一样，对这条新闻的真实性产生了怀疑。直到今天，你打开这盘录像带。

画面还在继续，Freddie的脑袋埋在Roger的胸口，还有一只手捏着他另一边乳头，引得鼓手发出了享受的呜咽。Brian在画面边缘脱掉了自己的衬衣和内裤，你没想到瘦得像棍的吉他手会有这么大的阴茎。他走到床边推了推Freddie，主唱坐起来看了看镜头，又抬头看了眼Brian，最后视线落在面前吉他手的阴茎上，撸动了几下，含进了嘴里。Roger也坐了起来，靠近了Brian的身体，从摄像机的角度看他被Freddie挡住了，但你能想象到，他是在和主唱一起为吉他手口交。

这时候的呻吟一定是Brian的，他的手抓在Freddie黑色的头发上，Freddie把嘴里的阴茎深深地吞了进去，Brian仰起了头，呻吟声在你的耳边更响了，你在想他什么时候会射，但他把Freddie和Roger拽离了自己的阴茎。

“不是现在，Fred，”他弯下腰亲了亲主唱的嘴唇，转到旁边亲了下鼓手的，“我们说好今天都射给Rog的。”然后是Roger开心的叫声和Freddie的笑声，刚才一直缺席的John的声音也加入了进来。

“你们肯定是记错了，我只找到了这根绳子。”画面中的三个人都看向了画面外的同一个方向，Roger激动的声音打断了Brian刚要开始的争辩，“我觉得这个也可以，John，快把我绑起来！”

你看着John出现在画面中，跟Roger亲热了一会，用绳子把金发男人的双手绑了起来，其中的一端又拴在了床头。Roger躺在床上，被绑住的双手放在头顶，双腿打开着，愉快地询问着谁要先干他。你可以从屏幕中看到他的下体，画面有一点不清晰，但你总觉得他和你见过的男人有些不同。Brian先上了床，坐在Roger两腿之间，吻了吻身下的人，然后挺身插进了他的身体里，Roger发出了满足的呻吟。

Brian没有任何停顿就开始在Roger的身体里进出，鼓手原本沙哑的呻吟声越来越高亢，Brian倒在他身上吻着他的脖子，手指捏着他的乳头，Roger开始哽咽着叫Brian的名字，听起来他快要射了，腿勾在吉他手的后腰上，恳求着自己的高潮。

“你想射，是吗？”Brian问他，Roger在他身下使劲地点头，“但你知道你要等到我们都射进你身体里之后才能射，对吧？”

Roger又点了点头，他只能说“是的，Brian。”但吉他手还没有满意，“是的，什么？”Roger听起来快要哭了，不过声音里还是带着愉悦，“是的，daddy.”

你合理怀疑是这个称呼让Brian高潮的，他在Roger的身体里使劲地撞了几下，发出了你所听过的最淫秽的呻吟后，停下了自己的动作，温柔地亲吻着身下人的脸颊和嘴唇。

这时候你才注意到旁边的Freddie和John，与床上的热烈不同，他们沉浸在自己温情的世界里，John看起来像是要用嘴唇和舌头把Freddie宠坏，他的吻落在主唱的嘴唇、脸颊和脖子上，而Freddie居然还有心思脱他的衣服。

Brian从床上下来了，Roger开始空虚地哼唧着，John推了推Freddie的胳膊，让他先去满足他们饥渴的鼓手。Brian占据了原本Freddie的位置，把John搂在怀里亲吻，又帮他撸着已经硬起来的阴茎。

你的注意力又回到了床上，Freddie亲吻着Roger的大腿内侧，试图逐渐向他两腿中间移动却被制止了，“直接进来，Freddie，想留着Brian的精液。”你听到了主唱的笑声，“小甜心，你今天可真饥渴。”

Freddie随他所愿，就着Brian的精液直接插进了他的身体，Roger叫了一声，但Freddie却没有动，“你们谁帮我把摄像机挪近点？我想录下来我们宝贝鼓手最性感的一面。”

Brian靠近了画面，你的视野从半个卧室变成了床上，你能看到Roger充满欲望的脸，脸颊潮红，沾着泪水，你不得不承认这确实是你见过的最性感的画面。

Freddie开始在Roger的身体里抽动，你的视线被他们的交合部分吸引，主唱粗大的阴茎一寸寸埋进鼓手的身体里，你突然明白了为什么刚才会觉得不对劲，这位鼓手的下体比你曾经见过的男人多了一处穴口，那里更像是女性所拥有的阴道口。

Freddie抽插的速度越来越快，Roger的呻吟声也越来越大，他喘着粗气，尖叫着说自己快到了，被主唱捏住了阴茎根部后只能恳求着Freddie射进他身体里，“求你了Freddie，射进来，”他又流眼泪了，手臂紧紧抓住绳子，“Daddy，求你让我射吧！”

“亲爱的，马上就好，”Freddie宽慰着被阻止高潮的Roger，在几次深深地撞进金发鼓手的身体里后，Freddie在他身体深处到达了高潮。他抽出自己的阴茎，一点乳白色的液体从充血的穴口流了出来，又被他用手指推进Roger的身体。

John很快加入了进来，Roger已经完全被操开了，他湿漉漉的穴口等着被他的贝斯手插满，而John也是这么做的，他扶着自己的阴茎直接插了进去，Roger满足的哼哼声充满了你的耳朵。Freddie进入了画面，把自己的手指放进了鼓手的嘴，你认出来那是刚才塞进他身体里、沾了两人的精液和他自己体液的手指，而他眯着眼睛吮吸得津津有味，仿佛那是甜美的棒棒糖。

一只手掐住了Roger的脖子，他因为突然的缺氧张开了嘴，脸颊变得更红。你意识到那是John的手，完全没想到他们会玩得这么大，但Roger看起来很享受，用沙哑的气声叫着，“对，daddy，就是这样使用我！”又一滴眼泪流出来，John松开了手，下身的动作没有停。Roger喘着气，尖叫着他的daddy，这次的高潮来得汹涌，John没有阻止它的到来，反而帮着Roger撸动着他胀红的阴茎，直到它射出浓稠的精液。

你看着一直吵闹的Roger在高潮时反而失了声，他浑身颤抖，紧闭着眼睛，只能张着嘴喘气。John也射在了他身体里，现在正刮着Roger自己射在腹部的精液，Brian坐在床边轻柔地摸着他那头凌乱的金发，Freddie关切的声音从画面外传来，“他还好吗？以前没有这么久过。”

你也紧张起来，不过Roger总是那个坚强的鼓手，他还是睁开了漂亮的蓝眼睛，“哇，”他轻轻地笑了起来，“你们都在我身体里的感觉真好。”John也笑了，他抽出自己的阴茎，把手指上沾着的属于Roger自己的精液也塞进了鼓手的身体，“现在你有所有人的精液了，把我们都装在你的身体里。”

Roger轻笑着满足地闭上了眼睛是这个录像带的最后一个画面，录像结束了，只剩你的脸映在黑色的屏幕上，你算是理解了太阳报所谓的kinky games是什么意思，这过大的信息量让你的大脑反应不过来，但现在有一个最主要的问题摆在你面前——这个录像带让你湿得一塌糊涂。


End file.
